


Life during wartime - FR

by Pikkulef



Series: Original characters and their original stories, not all well fitted together [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, World War I
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikkulef/pseuds/Pikkulef
Summary: Une traduction de mon petit AU WW1 avec mes personnages - contient aussi des personages inédits ^^Début 1917 en France. La vie de tout le monde a été complètement chamboulée par la guerre, sur le front comme à l'arrière. Les gens cherchent à survivre, trouver des moyens d'améliorer leur condition. Des moyens légaux, moraux... Ou pas.
Series: Original characters and their original stories, not all well fitted together [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/752916
Kudos: 3





	Life during wartime - FR

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Life During Wartime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252899) by [Pikkulef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikkulef/pseuds/Pikkulef). 



Ce qui avait commencé comme une petite pluie légère était en train de se transformer en trombes d’eau. De grosses gouttes froides frappaient la casquette de Camille, de plus en plus fort, trempant ses épaules sous une cascade gelée. Il aurait en temps normal accueilli cette pluie avec soulagement, ses torrents nettoyant à fond la crasse des rues, repoussant pour un temps la puanteur de Paris. Mais pas pour l’instant, alors qu’il se pressait, à moitié perdu dans des rues qu’il connaissait pourtant plutôt bien, à présent. 

Il avait enroulé sa veste le plus serré possible autour de sa main, pour tenter de contenir l’hémorragie, alors qu’il tentait de se repérer.

Il grinça des dents quand la perche qu’il avait dans l’autre main rencontra le mur à sa droite et le percuta sous les côtes, lui coupant le souffle. 

Ralentis. Réfléchis. Où te trouves-tu?

Pas très loin de chez lui, pour ce qu’il pouvait en dire avec la pluie. Il entendait les coups de marteau du ferronnier, un peu plus loin, celui devant lequel il passait tous les matins en allant au travail. 

Travail que je vais perdre et ma PUTAIN de main avec si je ne me dépêche pas 

Calme toi. 

Réfléchis. 

Il prit une grande respiration. 

Quelqu’un - homme ou femme, c’était toujours impossible à dire - le heurta, et son parapluie lui rentra dans le front, mais la personne ne fit que s’écarter puis continuer d’un pas vif sans un mot d’excuse. Elle - c’était une femme - héla un omnibus dans son dos. 

L’omnibus. 

Il savait où il se trouvait. 

Le docteur Alphonse Allibert était en train de conclure son rendez-vous avec Madame Julien - une vieille un peu folle qui se présentait à son cabinet un jour sur deux pour une variété d’affections imaginaires - quand un grand fracas se fit entendre dans sa salle d’attente. Se levant précipitamment, sans un regard pour sa patiente qui pressait ses deux mains sur son coeur, il ouvrit grand la porte, prêt à en découdre. Ces temps-ci, il fallait s’attendre à n’importe quoi, dans ces faubourgs. 

Il laissa tomber ses poings quand il reconnut le grand escogriffe qui s’était étalé contre les chaises en entrant, éparpillant sa casquette et un long bâton de marche. Il était chanceux, la salle d’attente était vide. 

"Dessaigne. Encore ?" 

"Encore." Alphonse regarda l’autre, à genoux au sol, tâtonner pour retrouver sa casquette, qu'il enfonça très bas sur ses cheveux d’un brun terne, cachant la partie supérieure de son visage. Son autre main était serrée dans une blouse de travail élimée enroulée. La chemise d’un bleu gris qu’il portait était trempée et maculée de sang. 

“Cette fois, c’est pire."

“On va voir ça.” répondit Allibert d'une voix calme. Il ramassa le bâton et aida l’autre à se remettre sur ses pieds, puis appela : “Madame Julien ! Il me semble que nous en avions terminé ?”

“Mon coeur ! Tout ce raffut ! Vous devriez prendre ma -”

"Vous êtes en excellente santé, Madame Julien. Vous vous rappelez le nom du collègue que je vous ai fait noter ? Allez le voir si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit."

La vieille femme passa à côté d'eux pour atteindre la sortie en grommelant tout bas. 

"Je crois qu'elle vient de dire que tu vas entendre parler d'elle."

"J'en doute fort."

Le docteur, soudainement laconique, donna une légère poussée dans le dos de son patient, le guidant vers la salle d'examen. 

"Tu en doutes ?" 

Allibert fit asseoir Camille sur une chaise, près d'une table dans laquelle il se cogna les genoux. 

"Montre moi ça."

Camille déplia la veste d'une main tremblante, grimaçant sous la douleur quand le sang reflua dans ses doigts. Le docteur soupira-Camille en sentit le souffle sur sa main blessée et serra les dents. 

"Ce n'est pas un travail pour toi."

Allibert nettoya la plaie, causant des hauts-le-coeur et des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Camille, à chaque fois que l'eau ou l'étoffe qu'il utilisait frottaient trop fort contre la plaie béante. 

"C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver. C'est déjà un miracle qu'on me prenne. J'ai besoin de cet argent."

"Ça saigne encore beaucoup." Camille sentit le médecin se pencher un peu plus pour inspecter la coupure, éludant sa réponse. "Mais ça n'est en fait pas si grave. Il faut recoudre. Soulève ta main."

Alphonse glissa une pièce de tissus en dessous, lui fit délicatement reposer sa main, puis il se leva pour aller chercher quelque chose. La vigueur avec laquelle il ouvrait et fermait successivement placards et tiroirs parut excessive à Camille. Pendant ce temps, il continua à parler. 

"Tu es instruit. Tu as des compétences précieuses. Je suis sûr qu'il y a beaucoup d'endroits où l'on recherche d'interprètes de qualité. Tu parles Allemand et Anglais, c'est la guerre, on a besoin de toi."

"Je n'ai plus de travail précisément à cause de la guerre. Je n'ai plus d'endroit où vivre à cause de la guerre. Et un interprète doit être capable de lire les rapports. Avec moi, il faudrait un interprète pour l'interprète…" 

Allibert revint vers Camille, et posa quelque chose qui produisit un son métallique contre le bois de la table, puis autre chose qui émit un bruit plus sourd, comme un verre épais ou une bouteille. Camille l'entendit soupirer une seconde fois. 

"Tu ne pourras effectivement plus rien lire si tu continues comme ça, et tu le sais."

Camille se redressa dans sa chaise, ignorant au mieux les éclairs de douleur de sa main. Alphonse était peut être un ami, et médecin, mais il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que lui était en train de vivre, depuis trois ans. Camille lui même n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer, avant le début de la guerre. 

"Ma priorité est d'avoir un toit au dessus de la tête et de quoi manger pour tenir. La culture attendra." 

"C'est plus que la culture que tu perds si tu perds tes doigts, mon ami."

"Je sais." Camille ravala sa salive, son courage de façade se fissurant. "Je sais…"

"Hé. Ce n'est qu'une coupure. Profonde, certes, mais tu n'as rien abîmé, à première vue. Tu ne perdras pas ton doigt. Maintenant, bois ça." Il produisit encore le bruit sourd sur la table, juste devant Camille. 

Avançant sa main valide, il rencontra une petite bouteille carrée, l'ouvrir et renifla son contenu ; une grimace de révulsion tordit son visage. 

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" 

"Du laudanum." 

"C'est beaucoup trop fort. Et illégal."

"C'est tout ce qu'il me reste. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me fournir en quoi que ce soit. Ce sera ça, ou de l'eau-de-vie, et au moins là dedans, il y a vraiment quelque chose contre la douleur."

Camille haussa les épaules, et se força à boire quelques petites gorgées. Le goût était infâme. 

Ils gardèrent le silence tandis que le médecin faisait son office. Le laudanum n'eut pas un effet instantané, et les premières minutes furent extrêmement douloureuses. Mais il restait encore quelques points à faire que Camille commença à se sentir plus léger, et un peu en retrait de lui même, sa main n'étant plus qu'une vague curiosité sur laquelle il pouvait choisir de se pencher ou pas. 

"Je te raccompagne."

Alphonse enveloppa soigneusement la main de Camille dans un bandage serré. "Je n'ai plus de patients prévus aujourd'hui."

La phrase résonna vaguement, et un peu étrangement, dans le cerveau embrumé de Camille. 

"Aujourd'hui? Et la Julien ? Tu disais que tu n'entendrais plus parler d'elle. Ça avait l'air défini…. Définitif."

C'était bizarre, mais au final ça n'avait plus trop d'importance. Il se sentait complètement détaché, d'une façon très agréable. 

"Oui, eh bien, puisque tu en reparles…" 

Alphonse se leva en repoussant sa chaise sur le parquet, et revint dans un bruit de verres s'entrechoquant. Il plaça un verre plein dans la main valide de Camille. Cette boisson là sentait bien meilleur.

Cognac. 

"Trinquons, mon ami." Alphonse fit tinter son verre contre celui de Camille. Sa voix était sombre. "À ma mobilisation tardive." 

Camille resta immobile quelques instants, le temps que la phrase prenne sens au milieu des nuées que la drogue peignait sous son crâne. Sa bouche devint sèche. Il n'était peut être pas si détaché que cela. 

Il se leva maladroitement, ses genoux tapant encore dans la table, renversant des choses qu'Alphonse se précipita pour empêcher de tomber. 

"Non. Non, tu ne peux pas…" 

"Crois-tu qu'on me laisse le choix ?" 

"Tu es… Comment vais-je faire sans toi ? Mes mains… Et tu es mon seul ami ici…" 

"Tu t'en sortiras probablement beaucoup mieux que moi," laissa tomber Alphonse entre deux gorgées. Camille secouait toujours la tête en signe de dénégation, assez pour en avoir des vertiges. Il entendit un nouveau tintement de verre. Alphonse se resservait. 

"On m'envoie directement au front. Dans un hôpital de campagne, si je suis chanceux, mais tu sais ce qu'on entend à leur propos." 

"Non… Non, s'il te plaît, je ne tiendrais pas seul."

"Tu tiendras. Tu l'a fait jusqu'à présent. Et crois moi, tu peux remercier Dieu ou la chance ou je ne sais qui, que cet incroyable bordel te sois épargné. Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas voir."

Camille entendit distinctement Alphonse vider son verre cul sec, et renifler pour cacher son trouble. 

Il ne voulait pas perdre son ami, il ne voulait pas qu'on l'envoie faire cette guerre ignoble et inutile, il ne voulait pas qu'il y meure dans la fange-on pouvait lire les journaux, mais quand on avait les oreilles qui traînaient comme lui, on entendait des soldats parler bas. Et parler d'horreurs. 

Mais cette remarque, c'en était trop. 

"Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Tu n'es pas aveugle. Tu n'as pas perdu un doigt en travaillant dans une fabrique de munitions pour gagner de quoi manger. En quoi penses-tu que c'est une meilleure option ?"

"Si je ne perds qu'un doigt, je me considèrerais sain et sauf, et chanceux." 

Camille releva la tête. 

"Tu pourrais y perdre la vue."

"Si je ne fais pas ce qu'on me dit, je serais un déserteur. Et exécuté quand ils m'auront retrouvé. Si je perds la vue, je rentre chez moi." 

"Et pour y faire quoi ? Tu n'a pas idée. Tu es adulte. C'est beaucoup plus compliqué."

"Et toi tu n'auras jamais aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe au front. Nous voilà quittes dans l'ignorance." 

Camille baissa la tête. Il n'y avait aucune issue agréable à cette discussion. Peut être que c'était la drogue, ou l'alcool, mais il avait perdu l'envie de se battre avec Alphonse. Peut-être qu'à l'inverse, leurs effets s'estompaient un peu sous le choc, et qu'il arrivait à penser clairement. Mais il n'y avait aucun mérite, aucun intérêt, à se battre avec son ami, juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse de sa vie. Ils ne pourraient jamais se comprendre; au moins, il avait raison sur ce point. 

Ils étaient injuste l'un envers l'autre, et ils étaient tous les deux amers. Ça, chacun pouvait le comprendre. 

Camille fit quelques pas dans la direction de son ami, et Alphonse lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Il fit de même, et attira le petit homme dans une brève embrassade un peu maladroite. 

"Je suis désolé." 

Au moment où Camille faisait un pas en arrière pour se dégager, Alphonse le retint, serrant son bras de plus belle. 

"Je ne veux pas y aller, Camille. Je ne veux pas. J'ai peur."


End file.
